Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a semiconductor device including a standard cell in which a single diffusion break region is formed and a standard cell in which a double diffusion break region is formed.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit for performing various functions. A structure, a process, and/or a property of matter of the semiconductor device is being developed to overcome various issues occurring as the size of the semiconductor device gradually decreases.
The semiconductor device may include a plurality of standard cells. A standard cell may be a block provided for implementation of various functions. The standard cell may make the design of an integrated circuit easy. The semiconductor device is implemented by combining various standard cells to perform a specific function.